source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
NBCNews.com Source Code
NBC News - Breaking News & Top Stories - Latest World, US & Local News TRY NBCNEWS.COM BETA WE’RE WORKING ON A NEW NBCNEWS.COM ! Sections Nightly News MSNBC Meet the Press Dateline Today Search Search Share on Facebook Share on Twitter Email page link Secondary Navigation Sections U.S. Politics World Local Business Health Investigations Pop Culture Science Tech Sports Weather TV Nightly News Meet The Press Dateline Today Featured Think Mach Better NBC Left Field Asian America Latino NBCBLK NBC Out Your Business Top Ongoing Immigration Border Crisis Brexit Referendum Multimedia Video Photo More From NBC Sports CNBC MSNBC.com NBC.com NBC Learn Re/Code Peacock Productions Next Steps for Vets Parent Toolkit NBC News works best with JavaScript turned on Feedback advertisement advertisement Top Stories Yuri Gripas / Reuters file BREAKING Supreme Court upholds travel ban in big victory for Trump Supreme Court advertisement Pablo Martinez Monsivais / AP file Trump threatens Harley-Davidson with 'big tax' for moving production overseas White House Trump threatens Harley-Davidson with 'big tax' for moving production overseas White House Mark Scolforo / AP DNA evidence leads to DJ's arrest in teacher's 1992 killing Dateline DNA evidence leads to DJ's arrest in teacher's 1992 killing Dateline Andres Kudacki / For NBC News How much risk is good for kids? Free-range parents say: More U.S. news How much risk is good for kids? Free-range parents say: More U.S. news Courtesy Duke University / Duke University Tweaked polio vaccine fights deadly brain tumors Nightly News Tweaked polio vaccine fights deadly brain tumors Nightly News Supreme Court says California abortion notice law is likely unconstitutional Supreme Court 'Race against the clock': Lawyers work to track down migrant children Latino Michael Cohen's lawyers want to withhold thousands of files Donald Trump Opinion Will Paul Manafort flip? An expert prosecutor weighs Mueller's options. Opinion Jimmy Fallon on Trump criticism: 'Why are you tweeting me?' TV Days on Earth are getting longer, but don't get too excited Space Lakers may have to part with Ball family to attract LeBron NBC Sports Airline moves women from ultra-Orthodox men — again World Laura Ingalls Wilder's name removed from prestigious award U.S. news Latest 15 minutes West Virginia nearing launch of mobile betting Sports 16 minutes Democrats, civil rights groups slam SCOTUS ruling on travel ban Supreme Court 18 minutes New flu pill gets speedy FDA consideration Health news 23 minutes Lakers may have to part with Ball family to attract LeBron Sports Video Supreme Court upholds Trump travel ban in 5-4 ruling Politics Video Travel ban upheld: Will these brothers ever see each other again? News Video Jimmy Fallon and Trump trade barbs over Fallon's 'Tonight Show' regrets News Video Monica Lewinsky responds to President Clinton’s #MeToo comments News Get Breaking news updates Privacy Policy advertisement Follow NBC News Facebook Twitter RSS advertisement Local News Find Affiliate Edit Location Locate Sorry, Local News & Weather needs JavaScript turned on Find your local NBC News affiliate Extended Forecast Fair Forecast from: The Weather Channel Featured Video EXCLUSIVE: New video of migrant kids shows crying girl asking for mom News photo credit Spotlight Sponsored By Here's how hard it is to trace a migrant child after separation Immigration Border Crisis photo credit Spotlight Sponsored By China won't take the world's plastic trash. Now what? Nightly News Got a news tip? We want to know about it NBC NEWS advertisement Top Videos Most Popular Nightly News Meet the Press MSNBC More Video Supreme Court upholds Trump travel ban in 5-4 ruling Politics Video Video Travel ban upheld: Will these brothers ever see each other again? News Video Jimmy Fallon and Trump trade barbs over Fallon's 'Tonight Show' regrets News Video Monica Lewinsky responds to President Clinton’s #MeToo comments News Video More millennials are caring for loved ones with Alzheimer’s News Video Incredible video shows miracle survivor walking out of fiery crash Nightly News advertisement THINK More More Mandel Ngan / AFP - Getty Images Opinion Will Paul Manafort flip? An expert prosecutor weighs Mueller's options. Think John Moore / Getty Images Opinion Opinion Why Is This Happening? Evaluating the reality of life under Trump with Ezra Klein Think / Why Is This Happening Courtesy MTV Opinion Opinion Daria's reboot is the perfect way to channel our hatred for phonies Think / Hot Take BETTER More More Lumina Images / Getty Images/Blend Images How to 'pick someone's brain' without being annoying Better / Relationships Video Video YesJulz is #NeverNotWorking. That's how she's taking over music. Better 10 recipes you can make in your blender (that aren't smoothies) Better / Diet Fitness Mach More More Japanese space probe snuggles up to odd-looking asteroid Mach / Space Manan Vatsyayana / AFP - Getty Images Days on Earth are getting longer, but don't get too excited Mach / Space georgeclerk / Getty Images Smart road technology to turn risky highway into crash-sensing 'touchpad' Mach NBC Left Field More More Detroit photographer aims to capture all the city's murals Left Field via YouTube This physicist wants to build a time machine Left Field via YouTube Video Video Saving migrants on the risky Mexico border crossing LeftField Sports More More Kevin Winter / Getty Images James Harden, 'The Beard,' is named NBA's MVP NBC Sports Lakers may have to part with Ball family to attract LeBron NBC Sports Mike Florio: Kaepernick's lawyer needs to deliver on promised developments NBC Sports Spain draws with Morocco, wins Group B in dizzying final 5 minutes NBC Sports Portugal narrowly avoids disaster in Iran draw NBC Sports advertisement Where the World Cup stands with one round of group play to go NBC Sports Colombia thrashes Poland, setting up must-win game vs. Senegal NBC Sports U.S. Open changes seeding policy for pregnancies NBC Sports Former Houston Texan cheerleader claims coach duct-taped her U.S. news U.S. News More More Joe Raedle / Getty Images Child separations 'should have never happened,' says emergency manager at Tornillo facility U.S. news Pharmacist refuses to give woman drug to end pregnancy U.S. news Pharmacist refuses to give woman drug to end pregnancy U.S. news New flu pill gets speedy FDA consideration Health news How much risk is good for kids? Free-range parents say: More U.S. news Most doctors would give HIV prevention drugs to teens NBC OUT Video DNA evidence used to arrest suspect from 1992 cold case News Most doctors would give HIV prevention drugs to teens NBC OUT Video DNA evidence used to arrest suspect from 1992 cold case News Laura Ingalls Wilder's name removed from prestigious award U.S. news DNA evidence leads to DJ's arrest in teacher's 1992 killing Dateline Jimmy Fallon on Trump criticism: 'Why are you tweeting me?' TV Michael Cohen's lawyers want to withhold thousands of files Donald Trump World News More More Juni Kriswanto / AFP - Getty Images file China won't take the world's plastic trash. Now what? Nightly News Turkey enters new era with same strongman in charge World Airline moves women from ultra-Orthodox men — again World Prince William kicks off first official visit to Israel, Palestinian territories World Harley-Davidson to move some production overseas to offset tariffs Business News Harley-Davidson to move some production overseas to offset tariffs Business News Mexico detains town's entire police force days after mayoral candidate's killing Latino Iran protests broaden as U.S. sanctions takes toll on economy World Dow Jones falls by almost 500 points as Trump cranks up trade war talk Markets Gallery Parades celebrate Pride around the world NBC OUT advertisement Politics Congress White House Justice Department National Security First Read More All Maria knows is that her grandson is in a place called Arizona Immigration Border Crisis Daniel Lin / AP Trump slams 'filthy' restaurant that asked Sarah Sanders to leave Donald Trump Trump slams 'filthy' restaurant that asked Sarah Sanders to leave Donald Trump Democrats, civil rights groups slam SCOTUS ruling on travel ban Supreme Court Fate unclear as House sets Wednesday vote on compromise immigration bill Congress Supreme Court upholds Trump travel ban, president claims vindication from 'hysterical' critics BREAKING Video Senators react to Supreme Court’s travel ban decision Politics Supreme Court upholds Trump travel ban, president claims vindication from 'hysterical' critics BREAKING Video Senators react to Supreme Court’s travel ban decision Politics advertisement Trump threatens Harley-Davidson with 'big tax' for moving production overseas to offset tariffs White House Supreme Court says California abortion notice law is likely unconstitutional Supreme Court Here are seven storylines to watch in today's primaries and runoffs Meet the Press First Read's Morning Clips: Comparing states' Senate and presidential votes Meet the Press Health Health Care Diet & Fitness Mental Health Men's Health Women's Health More Courtesy Duke University / Duke University Tweaked polio vaccine fights deadly brain tumors Nightly News New flu pill gets speedy FDA consideration Health news How much risk is good for kids? Free-range parents say: More U.S. news Most doctors would give HIV prevention drugs to teens NBC OUT Video No parents allowed: Inside New York City's riskiest playground Health Video No parents allowed: Inside New York City's riskiest playground Health Video Study shows better outcomes for ER patients with ‘hospitals at home’ Nightly News 10 recipes you can make in your blender (that aren't smoothies) Health news FDA approves cannabis-based drug for epilepsy Health news Pharmacist refuses to give woman drug to end pregnancy U.S. news advertisement Pop Culture Celebrity TV Movies Music More Mark Schiefelbein / AP file Laura Ingalls Wilder's name removed from prestigious award U.S. news Vera Anderson / WireImage via Getty Images Roseanne gets emotional: 'I'm not a racist, I'm an idiot' TV Roseanne gets emotional: 'I'm not a racist, I'm an idiot' TV Motion Picture Academy invites largest class ever in diversity push Asian America Fox entertainment talent say they're 'disgusted' and 'embarrassed' over Fox News Business News How one writer's episode of 'The Handmaid's Tale' became uncannily relevant Asian America Meek Mill debuts 'Stay Woke' with dramatic staging at BET Awards Awards How one writer's episode of 'The Handmaid's Tale' became uncannily relevant Asian America Meek Mill debuts 'Stay Woke' with dramatic staging at BET Awards Awards advertisement Spotify hires former Condé Nast exec Dawn Ostroff as chief content officer NBC News Jimmy Fallon on Trump criticism: 'Why are you tweeting me?' TV Video YesJulz is #NeverNotWorking. That's how she's taking over music. Pop Culture Video Check out VidCon 2018 Pop Culture Business Consumer Travel Economy Your Business Velshi & Ruhle More DJIA 24318.73 +65.93(0.27%) NASDAQ 7567.63 +35.62(0.47%) S&P 500 2725.64 +8.57(0.32%) Search Jordan Strauss / Invision - AP file Oprah Winfrey signs mega-deal with Apple Celebrity How to 'pick someone's brain' without being annoying Your Business Airline moves women from ultra-Orthodox men — again World Harley-Davidson to move some production overseas to offset tariffs Business News Video Harley-Davidson to move some production overseas to offset tariffs Nightly News Video Harley-Davidson to move some production overseas to offset tariffs Nightly News Dow Jones falls by almost 500 points as Trump cranks up trade war talk Markets Most Americans postpone important money decisions. Here's how to break the cycle. Personal Finance Trump says he's protecting U.S. jobs — so why are businesses planning layoffs? Economy Video Chelsea Krost talks about managing millennials Business Investigations More More All Maria knows is that her grandson is in a place called Arizona Immigration Border Crisis Seth Wenig / AP file Michael Cohen's lawyers want to withhold thousands of files Donald Trump Michael Cohen's lawyers want to withhold thousands of files Donald Trump Trump doesn't listen to Mattis anymore, say officials EXCLUSIVE Prosecutors cancel meeting with Stormy Daniels, her lawyer says U.S. news Confusion after Trump's order lets Micaela, her family stay together Immigration Border Crisis Tom Arnold tweets pic with Michael Cohen, says he 'has all the tapes' U.S. news Confusion after Trump's order lets Micaela, her family stay together Immigration Border Crisis Tom Arnold tweets pic with Michael Cohen, says he 'has all the tapes' U.S. news 'It's killing me': Migrant mother separated from son on his sixth birthday Immigration Border Crisis How will migrant parents find their children? Immigration Border Crisis Prosecution of some migrant parents stops despite Trump's 'zero-tolerance' Immigration Border Crisis Former Washington cardinal punished after teen sex abuse claim U.S. news PHOTO More More Kena Betancur / Getty Images Gallery Photos Parades celebrate Pride around the world NBC OUT Jeff Chiu / AP Gallery Photos Gallery Meet the contestants of this year's World's Ugliest Dog competition Photo Alan Crowhurst / Getty Images Gallery Photos Gallery The Week in Pictures: June 14 - 21 Week in Pictures NBC OUT More More Courtesy Siyabonga Mkhasibe 'Black, queer, disabled and brilliant': Activist hopes to make history in space NBC OUT Brooke Ross #Pride30: Black trans lawmaker Andrea Jenkins is bringing diversity to politics NBC OUT #Pride30: Black trans lawmaker Andrea Jenkins is bringing diversity to politics NBC OUT She said, 'Yes': FDNY first responders get engaged at NYC Pride March NBC OUT Most doctors would give HIV prevention drugs to teens NBC OUT Celebration, defiance mix at New York City gay pride parade NBC OUT Gallery Parades celebrate Pride around the world NBC OUT Celebration, defiance mix at New York City gay pride parade NBC OUT Gallery Parades celebrate Pride around the world NBC OUT Supreme Court throws out ruling against florist who refused to serve same-sex couple NBC OUT Police at Pride? Gay cops, LGBTQ activists struggle to see eye-to-eye NBC OUT Gay rights pioneer Dick Leitsch dies at 83 NBC OUT Only 0.1 percent of elected officials are LGBTQ, new report finds NBC OUT Latino More More Joe Raedle / Getty Images 'Race against the clock': Lawyers work to track down migrant children Latino Ivan Villanueva / EPA Mexico detains town's entire police force days after mayoral candidate's killing Latino Mexico detains town's entire police force days after mayoral candidate's killing Latino 'Where's my kid?' Desperate parents turn to attorneys to find their children Immigration Border Crisis Try later: It's getting tougher for migrants to claim asylum at U.S. ports of entry Immigration Border Crisis Mothers wait in agony in immigration detention to see children again Immigration Border Crisis 18 mayoral candidates killed ahead of Mexico's July elections, 2 in less than 24 hours Latino Mothers wait in agony in immigration detention to see children again Immigration Border Crisis 18 mayoral candidates killed ahead of Mexico's July elections, 2 in less than 24 hours Latino Is there a surge of fake families at the border? Experts cast doubts Immigration Border Crisis A $5 million challenge seeks to encourage citizenship across U.S. Latino Prosecution of some migrant parents stops despite Trump's 'zero-tolerance' Immigration Border Crisis Study documents Latina domestic workers' economic hardship Latino Asian America More More Yuri Gripas / Reuters file Supreme Court upholds Trump travel ban, president claims vindication from 'hysterical' critics BREAKING Video Video Exploring the roots of Chicago's queer South Asian community News Video Exploring the roots of Chicago's queer South Asian community News Is this app fueling Chinese-American conservatism? Asian America Motion Picture Academy invites largest class ever in diversity push Asian America Children of Christian Indonesians detained by ICE make case for keeping families together Asian America Alexander Wang based his latest collection on his family's immigration story Asian America Children of Christian Indonesians detained by ICE make case for keeping families together Asian America Alexander Wang based his latest collection on his family's immigration story Asian America How one writer's episode of 'The Handmaid's Tale' became uncannily relevant Asian America After a decade on YouTube, Wong Fu Productions still has a story to tell Asian America Son of U.S. soldier left behind in Vietnam helps other 'Amerasians' reunite with families Asian America Minnesota GOP chair said she faced racism from within party Asian America NBCBLK More More Courtesy Siyabonga Mkhasibe 'Black, queer, disabled and brilliant': Activist hopes to make history in space NBC OUT Keith Srakocic / AP Hundreds gather to celebrate life of unarmed teen killed by police Nightly News Hundreds gather to celebrate life of unarmed teen killed by police Nightly News White woman who called police on girl denies it was racial U.S. news #Pride30: Black trans lawmaker Andrea Jenkins is bringing diversity to politics NBC OUT Meek Mill debuts 'Stay Woke' with dramatic staging at BET Awards Awards Sen. Kamala Harris not ruling out 2020 White House run Immigration Border Crisis Meek Mill debuts 'Stay Woke' with dramatic staging at BET Awards Awards Sen. Kamala Harris not ruling out 2020 White House run Immigration Border Crisis Roseanne gets emotional: 'I'm not a racist, I'm an idiot' TV How Candace Owens suddenly became the loudest voice on the far right U.S. news Netflix exec out over alleged N-word use TV Video Bronx 15-year-old murdered outside a deli news Immigration Border Crisis More More All Maria knows is that her grandson is in a place called Arizona Video Video El Paso ‘Tent City’ houses hundreds of migrant children near border 'Where's my kid?' Desperate parents turn to attorneys to find their children Imam reveals story behind haunting image at border facility Sen. Kamala Harris not ruling out 2020 White House run Fundraiser to reunite migrant families tops $20 million Brexit Referendum More More Adrian Dennis / AFP - Getty Images file Airbus threatens to abandon Britain, cut thousands of jobs over Brexit Pool / Getty Images Britain eyes Empire 2.0 to plug Brexit trade gap Brexit is a bitter pill for many foreign doctors A pint of Brexit? Politics inspires bars, beers One passport is red, the other is blue. And they have Britons up in arms. Brexit 'breakthrough' secured, but there's a long road ahead advertisement Shows Nightly News Meet the Press Dateline Today More Visually impaired boy fights to make baseball accessible and wins Latest from Today.com This family portrait is going viral for all the right reasons TODAY.com You can live like a 'Real Housewife' in Luann de Lesseps' Hamptons home TODAY.com These avocados stay ripe double the time — but how? TODAY.com Asia Argento shares photo of her with Anthony Bourdain: 'Two weeks without you' TODAY.com Shows Sean Rayford / Getty Images file Here are seven storylines to watch in today's primaries and runoffs Meet the Press John Minchillo / AP file First Read's Morning Clips: Comparing states' Senate and presidential votes Meet the Press No arrests in 17-year-old cold case of missing Ohio mother Dateline Mom, girlfriend charged in death of 'Little Jacob' after boy's body identified Dateline About Us Careers Contact Privacy Policy Terms of Service nbcnews.com Site Map Advertise AdChoices © 2018 NBCnews.com Category:Articles